Cullens In College
by The Writer0214
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme's love story was set in college? Hmmm... Rated M for later chapters...


**Cullens In College**

**Author's Notes:** What is Carlisle and Esme's love story was set in college? AU. All human. This is just Carlisle and Esme—no kids (they come later, wink, wink). POV shifts. Eslisle sweetness abounds. And since this is AU, the way Esme loses William changes. Also, since this is AU, Renee and Charlie are in college. Forks Baptist College is a fictional college I just came up with.

**Disclaimer:** Do not sue me. I own nothing. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a college student who needs distractions every once in awhile. All work and no play, right? Plus I'm done with homework.

**Carlisle**

Fall 1972. I arrived at Forks Baptist College, nervous, not knowing what to expect. This was not where I thought I was headed. I was going to a good medical school like Harvard. But my father was insistent. He said that if I was to study medicine, I might as well study it from a Biblical perspective. That was the only way he would accept my decision to be a doctor instead of a minister like himself. It was a compromise. I grudgingly accepted, but then repented and humbly accepted my father's proposal—with a right attitude.

FBC was a beautiful school. The climate was cool, trees surrounded the area, and every subject from English to Engineering was taught from a Christian worldview. In addition, they offered biblical classes. When it was first established, it was purely a seminary, known as Forks Baptist Theological Seminary. As the school expanded, they decided to add subjects such as Astronomy, English, Chemistry, and offered degrees in Medicine, Journalism, Engineering, and many other fields and majors, and their name was changed to the name it bears to this day. They also have Christian professors and coaches.

The campus wasn't the only one I fell in love with the day I arrived. I also fell in love with a first-year student named Esme Anne Platt. She was an Education major, with a minor in Business.

Her caramel hair flowed down smoothly to the middle of her back like a beautiful waterfall cascading over rocks.

A swarm of butterflies flew around in my stomach like migrating monarchs for the winter and I felt like vomiting. But I tried to keep it down. I didn't want to make a fool of myself and make a bad first impression. I also met a guy named Charlie Swan. He was to be my roommate. He was majoring in Accounting at that time. How he ended up being a cop, only God in Heaven knows. I sure didn't expect that.

It was the school's Week of Welcome when I arrived. The goal was for the new students to get to know each other and for them to get to know their professors.

We were divided into groups called WOW Groups, with two WOW Leaders in each group. Swan was in my group. I wish Esme was. I still got to know her though. At the welcome dinner, I went up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi!" I said, extending my hand for a shake. "I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Esme," she said, flashing me a beautiful smile. Her teeth gleamed like pearls; I'm not exaggerating. And those dimples—God! I was smitten.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme," I said, feeling heat on my cheeks. "I hope we get to know each other over the semester. Over the year."

"I hope so, too," she said, giggling.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Columbus, Ohio," she said, nodding, smiling.

"Ohio… Wonderful place."

"You've been there?"

"A few times."

**-oOo-**

**Esme**

He was quite the charmer. There was something about him that reminded me of Charles. And it scared me. Charles was the same way when I first met him. Shy, had a quiet kind of strength. A gentleman. He knew what to say, when to say it. Later, however, his true colors came out. He was nothing like that. He was the complete opposite. I was afraid Carlisle was the same way. I had just gotten out of my abusive relationship with Charles. I was afraid. I wasn't ready. But I was falling in love.

He was blond, and he had a muscular build. I learned that he was from Chicago; he came to Forks to study medicine. He was the son of a pastor. How perfect! He would fit right in at FBC. I asked him if he would be a pastor like his father someday.

"I'm on my own path," he said, chuckling, shaking his head. "And Dad's okay with that—as long as I attend Forks Baptist."

"I see," I said, nodding.

"And is your family Christian?" he asked, nodding.

"I guess you could call us churchgoers."

"Well, come to church with me on our first Sunday here. I found a good church nearby."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Let me know."

"I will."

I was falling in love. I couldn't allow myself to, however. Not that time. My memories of Charles were still too fresh. The last thing I needed then was a new relationship.

**-oOo-**

**Carlisle**

Two weeks after our first encounter, our paths would cross again. It was a Beach Day—a day to relax, have fun. More than half of FBC was there. Charlie left me all alone so he could hang out with the beautiful Renee Higginbotham.

I was feeling quite blue when Esme called me over. She was sitting in a circle with a couple of her friends. She introduced me to them.

I was beginning to show signs of affection towards Esme then. I had no clue about her past relationship with Charles. All I knew was that he was her ex-boyfriend. I didn't know the rest of the story.

As we were talking and eating, we heard the whine of fire engines and ambulances. I quickly got up to see what it was all about. Esme's friends were joking about sharks and riptides. I found it sick. I student was buried in 6 to 10 feet of sand and they were cracking jokes. I ran as fast as I could, but by that time, it was too late. The boy was already in there for 10 to 15 minutes. As a medical student, I knew the dangers. No one can last that long without air. The maximum amount of time a person can hold his breath is 8 minutes. After that, you're a goner.

I spent the whole week being bummed by the situation. I called Esme's dorm phone, one day. She was there when it happened. Maybe I could find some comfort from her. I was shocked at what she said. I felt like someone had just dunked me in a vat of ice-cold water.

"Look, Carlisle," she said, sighing. "I appreciate you looking out for me and all, but what I don't appreciate is the extra-special attention you've been giving me. I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I don't mind being friends, really—but please, nothing more than that? I'm not quite there yet."

"Alright," I said, nodding. "We can be friends."


End file.
